


Jasico, I Choose You!

by pinxynoir



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pokemon AU, Slow Build, actually very apologetic, i have lost control of my life, if I can keep up with my writing schedule expect updates every other week!, im rly rly sorry for this, this is self-indulgent to the max yoooo, unbeta'd and unapologetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinxynoir/pseuds/pinxynoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PJOkémon Adventure</p><p>Nico, a sweet but neurotic teenager, is a trainer starting out on his journey to become a Pokémon master. As per tradition, he'll make some lifelong friends, capture animals and make them fight each other, collect eight trinkets, and inadvertently ruin a terrorist cell's plans at world domination. Oh, and find love with the strapping, dorky young gym leader from Zeus City. </p><p>Your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Showdown in Zeus City!

“Houndour, use Ember!”

Hot, orange balls of flame zipped through the air, smacking the dark grey and pink bird Pokémon in rapid succession. Nico threw his last Pokéball and -- _SLAM_ \-- the tiny bird disappeared into a stream of red light. The ball wiggled a few times before stopping with a satisfying _hm_. Nico threw his arms up in delight and surprise, shoulders and elbows flailing in all directions.

“We did it, Houndour! We actually did it,” Nico’s voice trailed off into a whisper as his dog stared and seemingly smiled back at him. Nico withdrew Houndour in another stream of red light as he took out his now beeping Pokédex. _Vullaby--the Diapered Pokémon...._ Nico’s mind wandered as the device’s tinny voice described his new catch.

Finally, something going right! Nico had been on his journey for 2 days, 6 hours, 38 minutes, and 14 seconds. About 2 days, 6 hours, 37 minutes, and 58 seconds of it had been disastrous.

***

Hazel, his father, and his stepmother Penelope were shocked when he had announced that he’d be leaving on a journey  After a traumatic episode with a violent Pokémon when he was a child, Nico had--understandably--lost any and all enthusiasm for being a trainer. Though obviously taken aback, all three had been supportive.

As Hazel and his father were themselves set to leave--on Gym duties and business, respectively--the next day, Penelope offered to go with him to Professor Chiron’s lab. He declined. Their relationship, though rocky at times, had found a pleasant patch in the past few months. Still, Nico decided that this was something he had to do on his own.

Nico arrived at the lab the next morning. One by one, Nico terrified--or was attacked by--the available starters. A Piplup cried-- _loudly_ \--the second it was released from its ball until Nico left the room. Chimchar stared warily at Nico until it smacked him across the face as he tried to approach in a crouch. Professor Chiron withdrew Chimchar before Nico’s head hit the ground. Upon regaining consciousness, Nico got off to a good start with Turtwig. When he reached to pet it, however, it clamped its mouth around Nico’s fingers.

The resulting string of vulgarities had even Professor Chiron reaching for a dictionary.

Nico left for home quickly after that, face turning red even as the professor apologized profusely. Nico did grab a Pokédex on the way out. He figured if he couldn’t interact with them, he could at least learn about Pokémon. Chiron told him to try again next week, maybe the starters from Kalos would like him better. Nico's face stopped burning just as he got home.

 _Plop_. Sprawling onto his bed, Nico _zipped_ and _beeped_ his way through the Pokédex. Somewhere between reading about Fairy types and the dangers of Rare Candy abuse, he passed out into a fitful sleep.

_Garchomp raged and slashed about. Nico could do nothing but stare._

Nico shot up, wide eyes meeting Penelope’s. “Sorry to disturb,” she began, “I didn’t want to intrude, but I just wanted to be sure you were ok.” Nico willed his breathing slower. His gaze dropped to the floor.

“Do you have a Pokéball in your hand?” he asked.

Penelope nodded, “I do, it’s from your grandmother. My mother,” she continued as Nico’s eyes clouded momentarily in confusion. “I know it’s strange for you to think of her as a grandmother, but you and I have been in each other’s lives long enough, right? Anyhow, one of her farm dogs had a litter with the neighbor’s Granbull, and she sent one here. I figured it’d be perfect for you,” she finished as she released the Houndour.

Nico reached out, hand meeting Houndour right where its fur looks like a skull. The puppy whimpered and leaned into his touch. Huh.

“See? It’s a match!” Her mouth curled slightly into her knowing smile. Nico locked eyes with her. Nico always remembered how smart, how perceptive she was when he focused on her eyes. Always scanning, always taking in information. “Nico, also,” she nodded her head toward the other side of the room. A beautiful, top-of-the-line black hiking backpack stuffed with supplies was leaning against the wall next to the door frame. Waiting.

“This isn’t meant to be a gesture to push you out, but I need you to know: the world’s ready for you if you’re ready for it.”

***

Here Nico was--two Pokémon on his belt on his way to his first gym. He couldn’t believe it. Nico di Angelo was actually on his freakin’ become-a-Pokémon-master journey. He wanted to congratulate himself for being brave and berate himself for being stupid. Still, with night coming slowly but surely, he pulled out his map. If his orienteering was right--which, considering the past two days of wandering, getting lost, and getting mugged by various seemingly adorable Pokémon, was unlikely--Nico was about five miles due south of Zeus City. He’d make it there by dark, easy.

As Nico plodded north, he started thinking about Jason Grace, Zeus City’s gym leader. Even though he’d never been a trainer, having a gym leader sister had its perks. Hazel always took Nico as her plus one to the annual Pokémon League holiday party. Last December’s had been Jason’s first. Hazel and he had studied at the same gym leader program, and they started catching up--loudly and with many hugs--the second they saw each other. When Hazel had rushed off when Frank got to the party, Nico and Jason had been forced to make small talk. Jason was six feet--and one inch!--of pure dream boat: blonde, blue-eyed, built, polite, charming, and so incredibly, so infuriatingly earnest. Jason had actually asked Nico why he wasn’t a trainer and cared about his response. When Nico trailed off into talking about working for his dad, Jason listened intently, even making silly jokes about his own father. Eventually, the two got split up as Hazel came back, and Jason was called away to be presented as the newest gym leader to the Clasico Region’s high society.

At the end of the night, Jason scooted and slipped and lightly shoved his way through the crowd to say goodbye to Nico. Jason, slightly tipsy unbeknownst to Nico, hugged him and made him promise to come to Zeus City if he ever decided to become a trainer. Nico had nodded quickly, ears reddening as Hazel giggled and led him to the car outside.  

Nico popped out of his daydream when he noticed something he hadn’t seen in two days: roofs! In the distance, he could see the outer suburbs of Zeus City. He started running. Nico made it to the Pokémon Center just as the sun was starting to set. He got his two--two!--Pokémon healed up and settled into one of the journeyers' cots set up in the back of the center.

Tomorrow morning: his first gym battle!

***

Nico jogged up the front steps of Jupiter Hall: lines of tourists were already forming on the other side of the building. When the city-states of Clasico had formed a federation over a hundred years ago, Zeus City became its capital, and Jupiter Hall was built to be both its Senate Building and Pokémon Gym. White marble on white marble on white marble, Jupiter Hall was any classical lover’s wet dream come to life.

As he passed through the front door, security gates, and information area, Nico was doing his best to keep calm. He had slept lightly the night before and got up at the crack of dawn to train with Houndour and Vullaby. Nico knew them and their attacks much better by the time Jupiter Hall opened its doors. Still, this was his first ever gym battle--his first ever battle now that he thought about it.

 _Ding!_ Nico snapped into focus as he exited the elevator onto the battle floor. In a fitted purple shirt and a pair of jeans that had apparently been sewn onto his body, Jason was as good and strong-looking as Nico had remembered. With a marble backdrop of carved frescoes of conquering kings and queens of Zeus City history, he looked downright intimidating. “Nico! I’m so glad you’re here,” Jason’s smile rang through his voice. “I’m hoping that I’m your first stop to becoming a Pokémon Master?” he teased good-naturedly.

“Uh, hi, Jason,” was all Nico said until he realized a beat too late that he was supposed to say more, “Oh, and, yeah, this, this is my first gym battle.”

“Excellent.” Jason stepped toward eight slightly protruding tiles, labelled in Roman Numerals, on the wall to his left. He pressed the box marked **I** and lifted three Pokéballs out. Jason stepped back toward the center of his side of the battle floor. “Alright, since you have no badges, I’ll be using this set of Pokémon. Here at the Zeus City Gym, we use Pokémon of the sky! Electric and flying types. If you defeat me, you’ll have your very first badge and have seven more to go before you qualify for the League. Are you ready, Nico?”

“Yeah. Le-let’s do it. Houndour, go!”

“Let’s go, Shinx!” Jason’s beast was a little cat, with black fur on its hind legs, light blue fur on its fore legs and face, with yellow bits of fur here and there. Nico’s Houndour launched a volley of embers, smacking Shinx in the face. Jason commanded Shinx to get in close to Houndour. Shinx was nimble, quickly launching a double kick into Houndour’s body. Houndour took the hits hard, gasping for breath after.

“Use Beat Up! Quick!” Houndour started wailing with its paws. With Shinx so close, it took the brunt of the hits directly to the face. Shinx was down for the count.

“Excellent, excellent job, Nico! Shinx, you did great. Now, Starly!” A little, flapping grey and black bird took Shinx’s spot on the battlefield.

Nico was surprised to find himself sweating. He hadn’t noticed how focused and tense his mind and body had been. “Thanks, Jason! I’m switching, too. Vullaby, you’re up!” Jason’s Starly and his Vullaby were a study in contrasts: Starly was athletic and nimble, Vullaby squat and bulky. Starly dove quickly, striking Vullaby once-twice-three times. Already scratched up, Vullaby still looked ready to battle. “Wait for your chance, Vullaby!” Starly kept diving and striking, diving and striking until _woosh-thump_ Vullaby’s thick legs launched it in the air, landing on Starly and dragging them both to the ground. Starly squawked, trapped beneath Vullaby’s weight. “Use Pluck!” Nico called, and Vullaby went to town. Starly was knocked out and quickly withdrawn.

“I’m impressed, Nico. But you’re not getting this badge so easily! Emolga, it’s up to you!” A black, white, and yellow flying squirrel glided into the air. “Thunderbolt!!” A blazing, yellow bolt crashed into Vullaby, zapping it.

“Vullaby, quick, use Gust to knock it away!” Vullaby didn’t respond, simply twitching and jerking where it stood. “Uh-oh,” Nico muttered as Emolga launched another attack, knocking Vullaby out. Nico withdrew his fainted bird. “Houndour, it’s up to you!” Beaten but not broken, Houndour launched out of its ball and let loose a spray of embers. Emolga dodged and shot a bolt at its enemy. Houndour dodged in turn. The two kept exchanging blasts, dipping and dodging. Emolga dipped too far low. Nico yelled, “Thunder Fang, now!” Houndour’s mouth, normally blazing with heat, crackled with glowing energy as its teeth seemed to grow with a sheath of electrical energy. Houndour sank its newly extended fangs into Emolga’s tail, causing it to fall. “Finish up with Beat Up!” Houndour smashed its paws, knocking out Emolga. “Pokemon of the sky can’t do much when grounded, Jason,” Nico let out with a smirk, followed by, “Wait, oh my god. I won? I...I wo-I WON?!” Nico ran out to hug Houndour, who (shockingly) licked his face in excitement.

Jason withdrew Emolga and smiled at the scene before him. “Congratulations, Nico: you’ve won your Olympus Badge!” Nico didn’t respond, instead still playing with and praising and congratulating Houndour. Eventually, he withdrew his dog and walked toward Jason.

“Th-thank you, so, so much, Jason! That was a really great match.”

Jason handed Nico a tiny, eagle shaped pin in electric yellow. Nico took his well-earned badge so tentatively, as if it might shock him. “So, I’m busy battling challengers until we close at 5 today, but I would love to properly congratulate my friend on his first badge. Are you still going to be in town tonight?”

***

Jason couldn’t believe how excited he was when he saw Nico come out of the challenger elevator. And he couldn’t believe how good Nico was! Jason had fond memories of good conversation at a party, but seeing Nico battle was incredible and something else entirely. Nico was a smart, adaptive trainer who, clearly understood and cared for his Pokémon. 

If Jason had learned anything from his years of observing and battling other trainers, it was that good trainers treated their Pokémon in the way that they themselves need to be treated. Jason was sure that that applied to Nico, too. Which meant that beneath the layers of shy and stuttery, snarky and incisive, and what Jason could only describe as _issues_ , Nico probably just needed someone to understand and care for him.

They’d made plans to meet up for dinner. Jason couldn’t wait. But, alas, duty called. He battled six more trainers that day--three who lost, two who beat him, and one girl who’d lost last week but came back today and beat him! Jason loved those kind of trainers--they had tenacity and clearly were in it to learn and improve.

Clasico had more than ten gyms that trainers could earn a badge from, and the roughly round shape of the region meant that there was no “traditional” order for trainers to challenge gym leaders. Except for the Bellona Gym: it was on the way to the Pokémon League, so most trainers battled there last.

Jason made his way up the stairs into the apartment above the gym. He heard the becoming-familiar thrum and bumps of Thalia’s music and her attempts at cooking. Jason had taken over all gym leadership responsibilities a little over a year ago when Thalia had decided that she wanted to travel and see the world. Which Jason found out about via text message. A week after Thalia had already left.

About a month ago, Thalia showed up on his doorstep, with a cooler haircut and dye-job than she’d left with, three new tattoos, two new piercings, and a new team of Pokémon. He’d been jealous and resentful at times but couldn’t really stay mad the second he saw her again.

“Waddup, Kid?” Thalia said, throwing her arms in a hug around him. “I got some chicken, pasta, and veggies on, if you’re hungry.” Jason had grown from utterly shocked to utterly thankful for the domestic skills that Thalia had, ironically, learned during her travels. He hadn’t been this well fed and taken care of since his days at the gym leader program.

“I have plans, actually.”

“Jason Grace--goin’ out on a school night? A girl leaves town for a year, and everything goes to shit.”

“Ha-ha, Thalia. I’m grabbing dinner with Nico di Angelo--Hazel’s brother?”

“Cool, coo--wait, Nico? Is a trainer? Oh, wow. Okay.”

“Why so surprised?”

“Uh, there was this thing. We were kids, you were off doing your fancy gym-training, or whatever Dad sends his wanted children to.”

“Thalia!”

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding. Kind of. Anyway, where are you going to dinner?”

“There’s that new Japanese-fusion place that’s supposed to be pretty good. We have reservations for 8.”

“8? Come on, Kid. You’re eating now and eating later. You’re a growing boy.”

“Fine, fine.”

“And, to be fair, does Japanese-fusion even keep you full for longer than the trip home?”

***

“You found the place okay?” Jason asked. Zeus City was built on a grid, but it was still one of the more confusing cities to get around on foot or public transport in Clasico.

“I did, I did, yeah. Stopped by the Mart, picked up some supplies, hit up the Center, too. Just getting ready for the road, y’know?”

“Ha, I don’t actually. Never travelled before. Well, never travelled on a journey before.”

That got the ball of conversation rolling quickly. Jason was quick to open up, and Nico followed suit. They swapped stories about Hazel--Yes, she’s always that incredibly sweet. No, you don’t ever want to get on her bad side. Conversation drifted from Hazel to Thalia--Nico’d met her when they were kids, actually--Yes, she’s always that much of a smartass. No, I haven’t met anyone who was on her bad side and lived to tell about it. Topics kept coming up, from what running a gym was like to what travelling was like. By the end of the night, both boys were full of carnitas ramen as well as conversation.

“So, you’ve never wanted to go on a journey? Wake up everyday and just think ‘Where to next?’ Never?” Nico asked on the walk home.

“I have--pipe dream, really. Someone’s gotta hold down the fort,” Jason waited a beat, “Or, well, gym as it were. Or-well, Ministry of Truth or whatever.”

“Was that a joke, Jason? Please tell me that wasn’t an attempt at humor. An Orwell reference? It doesn’t even make sense! Come on!”

Jason just shook his head then offered to put Nico up for the night, but Nico declined. “One night in a real bed, and I’d never get seven more badges, y’know?” he joked. “Then I’d be the one holding down gym-forts.” So, Jason walked Nico to and dropped him off at the Pokémon Center.

“If you don’t leave town until after 9, come by the gym, alright?”

***

Jason did his best to creep silently back into the apartment. “I’m up, Kid. You’re good.”

“Hey, what’re you doing up?”

“Gotta make sure you're fed--you gotta be hungry after Japanese-fusion. ”

"I'm fine, Thal. I promise."

"Ok, ok. I also gotta make sure you don’t sneak off on some crazy half-baked notion of travelling the world."

“Nice try. Last I checked, you’re the impulsive one who can’t stick around in one place to save her life.”

“Last I checked, you’re the stir-crazy one who’s been jonesing for freedom since he was 8.”

“Yiikes. I'm not doing this at midnight on a _school night_ , ok?”

“Sorry--that wasn’t supposed to be a jab at you. Uhh, what I’m actually trying to say is I wanna talk to you." There was a beat of silence. 

"Thalia?"

"What’s keeping you back, Kid? What’s keeping you here? And if you say me, I’ll be both touched and incredibly insulted.”

“I can’t, ok? I have a life here. I have responsibilities here. I gotta run the gym and train the Pokémon. I gotta...huh.”

“And?”

“And, and, well, keeping this place going isn’t easy.”

“And I’m not saying it is--what I am saying is that it’s something I can do. Better now, even. Really. If you hadn't noticed, travelling's made an honest, hard-working woman out of me. Could do the same for you.”

“Thal...”

“I'm serious, Kid. Just sleep on it, ok?”

“Ok. I’m going to bed. Good night?”

“Night, Kid.”

***

The next morning, Thalia knocked on Jason’s door. “Kid, what’re you feeling for breakfast? Pancakes? I hope you’re feeling pancakes...Kid?” Thalia smirked and pushed Jason’s door open. The room was half-stripped, the closet a bit emptier, the sheets off the mattress and folded neatly on the corner. Thalia spied a piece of paper on the desk. It was in Jason’s neat blocky script. 

_Thalia, you’re right. You’re so, so right. Pokémon of the sky, right? That’s what we do. I gotta see more of the sky, more of the world. I love you. -Kid_

***

“Waaaaa...aaaa.a.a.a.aa..iiiit!!” Hearing yelling coming from behind, Nico turned around to see a yellow-topped purple dot increasing in size and barrelling straight at him. In fifteen seconds, a huffing and sweaty Jason Grace was at Nico’s side. Jason threw up his index finger as he doubled over, asking Nico to wait. Jason got ahold of himself.

“Where to next?”


	2. The Wild Flower of Aphrodite Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Nico make their way to see an old friend of Jason's. Along the way, they discover another Pokémon gym! Battles and silliness commence.

“Nico, rise and shine, buddy! We gotta get moving now if we’re gonna make it to Aphrodite in time! Nico! Ohhh, Niiiico!” Jason had gotten used to this routine. In the five days since they’d left Zeus City, Jason couldn’t remember Nico getting up without yelling, shaking, and/or hot food. Wanting to break Nico’s bad habit, Jason did what came naturally to him: “Rufflet, go!”

A tiny, blue and white bird Pokémon emerged from it’s Pokéball, cooing with warm eyes at Jason. “Rufflet, use Fury Attack! But, uh, be gentle!” Rufflet, not completely understanding its master, starting poking and prodding and stomping on Nico and his sleeping bag.

“Ow ow wow owowow OWWW! JASON,  CALL OFF YOUR HARPY!!” Nico was simultaneously fuming and freezing as he jumped out of his sleeping bag. Jason giggled, withdrawing his Rufflet. “You’re a monster, Jason, did you know that? The Butterfree Effect states that the tiniest flap of a bug Pokémon’s wings’ll make a hurricane eventually. And you, my friend, probably prevented world peace for another three decades.”

Jason simply smiled at Nico. “We gotta get moving! Aphrodite Town’s still about ten miles west of here. I’ll make breakfast while you pack up. Then we’re hauling ass! I cannot _wait_ to see Piper.”

When they’d left Zeus City, Nico couldn’t decide where ‘where to next’ was gonna be. Since Jason was technically the newest long term traveller of the pair, Nico had let him pick their destination instead. Jason picked Aphrodite Town, and the boys had been making slow, steady progress west since. As they got closer to Aphrodite Town, Jason had mentioned that it was where Piper lived.

Piper, Nico had learned, was Jason’s (amicably) ex-girlfriend. Jason’s stepmother had set them up, seeing both a good match and an opportunity to marry her stepson off to the heiress to the McLean fortune. Tristan McLean was  _the_ A-List actor of his generation but had recently retired from show business to spend more time with his daughter, Piper. Jason and Piper had dated for a little over a year, breaking up for reasons Jason had glossed over.

Nico finished packing up just as Jason wrapped up two absolutely delicious smelling breakfast sandwiches. Jason handed one to Nico: “So we can walk and eat!” Although Nico had liked Jason immediately--a rare feat in and of itself--Nico had actually come to like Jason more and more since they’d started travelling together. Sure, he could be kind of rigid, obtuse, and oblivious (e.g. the Fury Attack Alarm Clock) but he was also kind, funny, generous, a good cook, and much, _much_  better at reading maps than Nico.

Jason had only brought one Pokémon with him: Rufflet. However, on their second night out of Zeus City, Jason decided to take full inventory of their supplies. As he went through his bag, he found _a Pokémon egg sitting in the bottom_. Nico had started laughing at him, not sure if he was amused by Jason’s obliviousness or the caring panic Jason had on his face as he checked the egg for damage. No damage, but Jason found a note taped to the egg in Thalia’s sharp, angular script:

_Kid, what kind of big sister would I be if I wasn’t messing with your shit **and** looking out for you? Take care of yourself. -Thal_

Jason alternated between carrying the egg in his arms and letting Rufflet sit on it as it poked out of the top of his bag. Sure, he looked silly, but Nico had to admit that he looked pretty cute, too.

***

The boys made it to Aphrodite Town at four in the afternoon after a long day of speedwalking, trying to catch some wild Pokémon (no luck), and battling some other travelling trainers. They made their way toward the Pokémon Center and got healed up. By then, it was about four thirty and they wandered around town looking for dinner.

“No way! I thought this place closed down years ago.” Jason said as they passed what was apparently the Aphrodite Gym. “Well, shoot. Do you want to check out the gym? I just wanted to see Piper, but if there’s a gym here, then you should definitely get another badge! Piper said she wouldn’t be free ‘til tomorrow anyway, so this is perfect!” Nico just smiled and nodded as he and Jason headed toward the gym’s entrance.

As soon as they got through the gate, Nico was floored by how _pretty_ everything was: what appeared to be a forest clearing opened up in front of them. Around them trees of all kinds--lychee, buckeye, Japanese Maple, and probably a dozen more Nico couldn’t name--made a ring around a battle floor whose lines were drawn with rows of poppies, campions, and marigolds rather than chalk or paint.

Sitting at the opposite end of the battle floor was a beautiful young woman, probably about Hazel’s age, sitting on a wooden bench. She was wearing a pair of old jeans, a white tank top, and beat up leather flip-flops, but Nico barely noticed, still floored by how stunning she was. Her deep, brown skin was clear, and her choppy, almost black hair was braided to the side, with three different feathers woven in.

“So, we need to start thinking about breeding schedules to rework the battling teams. Six through eight are alright, but one through five are leveling up fast because of all the new challengers,” Braid was talking to another woman, maybe Nico’s age, this one in a lavendar blouse, khakis, and work boots. Her focus on Braid was intense.

Although the two women were enrapt in their conversation, Jason cleared his throat to get their attention. Braid started talking as she stood up and turned her head, “I’m so sorry we normally don’t get challengers this late on Fri-”

Her face lit up in surprise, recognition, and glee when she locked eyes with Jason. “Jason! Holy _shit_ ,” She was bounding over toward and hugging Jason before she even finished her curse.

“Pipes, I’m so glad to see you,” Jasons voice trailed off as his head tucked into her shoulder. Jason had a good six inches and at least fifty pounds on Piper, but Nico could tell which one was actually supporting the other in this hug. Jason unwrapped himself from Piper, then introduced the two. “Nico, this is Piper, and Piper this is Nico, my travelling partner.”

Nico stretched out a hand to--did Jason call him his partner?--shake Piper’s. She took his and gave him a warm, firm handshake. “May I hug you, Nico?” Nico, suprising himself, nodded and was wrapped up in the best hug he’d had since Hazel hugged him before he left on his journey.

Piper was warm, solid and smelled like, well, nature. Penelope smelled like moved dirt, watered crops, and growth. Piper, on the other hand, smelled like the wildflowers on the battle floor around them, like the evergreen forests that lined the town he grew up in, like the sea crashing on the shore. Nico hadn’t been to a beach since Percy, Annabeth, and Bianca had taken him all those years ago.

Nico knew that smell was the sense most connected to memory, something to do with the proximity of their processing centers in the brain. Still, he didn’t know how bad his chest would ache when he smelled all these good smells from his childhood. Nico stood awkwardly as Piper moved away, and he realized he had no idea how long they’d been hugging.

“So, you’re here for a gym battle, right?” Piper asked, smiling brightly at him. Nico could only nod.

“So who’s the gym leader here? The last time I did anything Pokémon League related, Aphrodite Gym wasn’t even active anymore, and that was only a few months ago,” Jason thought out loud.

“Right here, Jason.” Piper giggled infectiously as Jason’s jaw hit the ground.

“WHAT?! When were you gonna tell me? Pipes, this is so exciting!”

“I meant to, I meant to, I promise! When my dad came here to live with me, he saw the state this place was in and he needed a project and I couldn’t resist working with him and, well, we got my mom’s blessing, so, here I am: Aphrodite Gym Leader, at your service.” Piper’s body language shifted as she said ‘Gym Leader.’

All of a sudden, Nico was fixing his posture, ready to be a threat. “Well, then, I’m here to challenge you!”

Piper’s eyes lit up.

***

The Aphrodite Gym had different rules than in Zeus City. Neither the leader nor the challenger could switch Pokémon once they were sent out. The leader picked first, though, which could give an advantage to the challenger.

Piper had taken three Pokéballs out of a thatched basket marked **2** after Nico showed her his Olympus Badge. “Are you ready, Nico?” He nodded. “Good. At the Aphrodite Gym, we use Pokémon whose appearances may hide a fierceness and strength within, Fairy and Normal types.” Nico nodded again, taking a deep breath. “Alright, Floette, go!”

A tiny, green and white Pokémon holding a red wildflower emerged. “Houndour, go!” Nico’s dog was shooting embers before it even hit the ground. Piper’s flower-pixie dodged them all, however.

“Very smart, Nico--a fire-type to take on my grass-type.” Floette took a direct hit from one of Houndour’s embers, knocking it to the ground. Immediately, it floated back up. “Unfortunately, despite its flower, Floette is a pure fairy-type. Now, Floette, use Double Team!” Floette started shaking, until one, two, six, ten more Floettes were floating around the field.

“Houndour, use Ember!” Panicked by the sheer number of opponents on the field, Houndour froze momentarily. “Houndour, Ember!” Snapped back into the present, Houndour launched another spray of flaming hot embers.

Houndour was able to knock out one of Floette’s dopplegangers, but there were still too many of them, surrounding the dog. “Floette, let’s finish this. Use Fairy Wind!” Slicing gusts of shining wind hit Houndour from all directions, even as Floette’s dopplegangers melted back into the real one. Houndour teetered on his legs, clearly having taken much damage. “Now, Tackle!” Piper’s tiny Pokémon zoomed so fast, knocking Houndour down and out.

“Great job, Houndour. Now, Vullaby!” Nico’s bird materialized on the field, bouncing and clearly ready to battle. “Use Gust! Knock Floette out of the air,” Nico commanded, and Vullaby flapped her little wings, launching an enormous gust, swatting Floette to the ground. “Now, use Pluck!”

“Floette, quick, use Vine Whip!” As Vullaby leapt to crush Floette, she used its vines to launch itself back into the air. Vullaby landed exactly where Floette had been. “Now, Fairy Wind again!” Floette launched shining gusts, hitting Vullaby square in the back. Vullaby was knocked out.

“You did a great job, Nico,” Piper said as they both withdrew their Pokémon. She started walking over, her expression warm and open. “No, really. You clearly have a great understanding of your Pokémon’s moves. And you’re very clever with them. I can see how you beat this one,” she said, poking Jason’s stomach with her elbow.

“But I lost.” Nico’s voice was small.

“We all do sometimes. I want you to challenge me again. But, the gym is closed on weekends. And a lot of our staff is taking Monday to figure out breeding and grooming things, so you and me. First thing on Tuesday morning. Alright? You can stay here with me. I’ve got plenty of space, since Dad’s on a trip on the coast.”

“Nico?” Jason’s voice was small, too. He could tell Nico was upset.

Nico sighed deeply. “Yeah, Piper, thank you. That sounds great. Really.”

***

Piper had an old Miltank that healed Nico’s Pokémon, saving a trip to the Pokémon Center. After Houndour and Vullaby were all healed up, Piper told Jason and Nico to wash up then she’d treat them to dinner. Piper put them both up in her dad’s room--there was a big, double bed and a small couch in there, but the boys didn’t mind sharing the bed.

As Jason was in the shower, Nico stared down at the two Pokéballs he’d lain down on the bed, trying to figure out what he’d done wrong. He must have been staring for awhile because soon a wet, towel clad Jason was waving a hand in his face, “Hello, Nico. Earth to Nico?”

“Sorry, sorry!” Nico looked up, embarrassed that he’d spaced out then even more embarrassed as he realized that he was staring at Jason’s bare chest and wide shoulders. Huh. Nico didn’t know that Jason had a tattoo.

“There’s towels and stuff in the bathroom. Hurry! Please. Sorry,” Jason said, smiling, ”I’m starving.”

Nico padded his way over to the bathroom, closed the door behind him and stripped. The room was still warm and soapy-steamy from Jason’s shower. Nico slid his left hand into the shower and turned the water on, letting it heat up much hotter than Jason had it. Oh, Jason. Nico’s other hand slid down his stomach, past his waist, brushing down toward the base of his hardening di--”OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY!” Jason screamed as he opened the door, took in a very naked, very--ahem--at attention Nico di Angelo, and slammed the door shut.

“I heard the water going for a bit so I thought that well and, and I le-left my belt in there and I was just gonna gra--I’m so, so sorry. Uh. Um, I’ll get it when you’re done, ok? Ok. Sorry,” Jason blustered through the door. “I’m gonna, I’ll, I’ll be downstairs with Piper.”

Nico heard Jason’s quick, heavy steps away from the bathroom and then the bedroom door closing. As the shock of that ebbed out of his body, Nico stepped into the shower and let the hot hot _hot_ water wash the day away. He closed his eyes and stood there, thinking about everything.

Stupid Pokémon journey, he thought. Stupid, awesome Piper and her stupid, strong Floette, and stupid everything.

Nico opened his eyes and looked down.

_And stupid, sexy Jason._

***

Jason bolted downstairs after walking in on Nico. He really had no intention of that happening and really just needed his belt. Sighing as he got to the bottom of the stairs, Jason went about looking for Piper. Piper’s house next to the gym was huge: three stories, all of them with beautiful, enormous windows that let in tons of natural light and gave a beautiful view of the prairies to the west of Aphrodite Town and even the mountains beyond.

“Y’all are ready?” Jason found Piper in the kitchen, pouring iced tea into a glass.

“Uh, well, no Nico’s still, uh, showering. Cou-could I get a glass of that?”

Piper only smiled and started rummaging through her cupboards for a glass. “So, you and Nico, huh?” Piper said through a shit-eating grin, handing Jason his glass of iced tea. Jason scrunched up his face and took a sip of the tea. Piper’s shoulders bounced in a tiny, quiet chuckle as she moved to put the tea pitcher away.

“Uh, no. We're friends, ok?" Silence on Piper's end. "Pipes, can we not do this? Later on, tonight, ok? Yeesh, you’re also gonna have to pump me full of something way stronger than iced tea to get the answers you want.”

“Anything you want, Jason. But--and mark my words--you and Nico will not receive my surprise gifts--yes, plural!--until you’ve given me exactly what I want. Understood?”

Jason nodded.

“I said: Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Piper smiled.

A wet-haired Nico walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. “We ready to go?”

“Yeah, Piper, wher--are you _not_ wearing black?” Jason was shocked: he’d been with Nico 24/7 for the past week, and _everything_ he owned was black. Now, though, Nico was clad in a cornflower blue shirt.

“What? I have clothes in other colors! Except this might be Hazel’s...” Nico trailed off as he tugged the hem of the shirt downward, frowning. He sighed. “Can we get food instead of marveling at the fact that I’m in incredibly low rent drag?”

Piper giggled. “Alright, boys, let’s go! Food awaits!”

***

Piper led the boys a few blocks toward downtown, stopping in front of a diner with enormous windows. “Welcome to Nighthawks! This is the best place to eat in town, I promise.”

The trio walked in and were greeted by an older man in all white. “Howdy, Piper! How’s my favorite gym leader doing tonight?”

“Awesome, Hopper! This is Jason and Nico, friends of mine who’re on a journey.”

“Well, any friend of Piper is a friend of mine! Welcome, boys, what can I getcha?”

“Just menus for now, please. My booth’s open?”

“Always is, Piper, always is.”

Despite being ‘the best place to eat in town,’ Jason only spotted three other patrons: a man in a dark grey suit and a couple in a navy suit and red dress. All three were sitting at the counter, on the opposite side of the restaurant. Piper led him and Nico to the booth at the back of the restaurant, sliding menus to the side of the table that they shared.

“So, are you two hungry?”

“I’ve been staaarving since we got to the gym actually,” Jason said as he started tearing through the menu.

“Me, too,” Nico said.

“Alright, well, then eat up! It’s on me.”

“I thought we weren’t getting gifts until I spilled the goods, huh?” Nico’s head turned toward Jason, and his face contorted into confusion.

“You think this is a gift? I’m feeding you--that’s just a part of babysitting.”

“Hey!”

“I’m kidding! Mostly. Anyhow, you know I can’t resist these faces,” Piper said as she reached out both hands to pinch one of Nico’s and one of Jason’s cheeks, ”so you two are indeed receiving one of my gifts tonight. Then, if you follow through with your end of the deal, you’ll get the second.”

“Deal?” Nico said, confused as ever.

“Jason here owes me stories about his looooove life! I gotta know what he’s been up to since dumping my ass,” Piper said through an amused smile. Jason’s head fell into his arms folded on the table as Nico felt a blush come on. “Alright, enough torturing you. For now. So, what’s for dinner?”

***

Nico put away a huge plate of fries and an eggplant parmesan sandwich. Jason had his own enormous plate of fries, a bowl of mac and cheese, and a bacon cheeseburger roughly the size of Nico’s head. Piper put them both to shame with her breakfast platter, double cheeseburger, and chicken fried steak. She even contemplated ordering them all dessert until both boys went green in the face at the suggestion.

Toward the end of the meal, Jason tore away from his food to try to pay Hopper for the whole meal.

“Son, and if you’re really Piper’s friend you’ll know this, but if I let you pay Piper’ll have both of our heads on pikes, which, may not quite go with her gym’s aesthetic, but, well, she’s never been all that traditional, huh?” Still, Jason handed him some money, saying it was a tip. A 100% tip, sure, but Jason figured it’d go appreciated. Hopper clasped Jason on the shoulder and nodded a thank you.

When Jason got back to the table, Nico asked, “Uh, Jason, wh-why do you have money stuck to your sleeve?” Jason jerked his head to his shoulder--the shoulder Hopper clasped--and saw the money in horror. He shot a panicked glare to the other man, who was conspicuously trying to make himself inconspicuous by wiping the same spot over and over

“Jason, are you kidding me?”

“I’m just trying to be polite!”

“Goody two shoes! Alright, _you’re_ getting your present first. Come on, kids, up and at them!” Piper dragged the still stuffed Nico and stammering Jason out, leaving behind money, including a forty-five percent tip.

Piper led the boys about another mile away from the gym, eventually stopping. “We’re here!”

“No, no, no, Pipes, absolutely not!”

***

Nico hadn’t been in a salon for...huh. Maybe Piper was right. Hazel’d been telling him he needed a haircut for _months_ now, too. He grasped at his head, following his loose curls, noticing just how long they’d been, hitting just a few inches above his shoulders.

“Piper, why are you doing this to me? You don’t even care about appearances!” Jason shouted in protest, even as the reluctant hairdresser, a pretty redhead with a bob, slid on the little piece of paper and the cape around Jason’s neck. Nico’d seen Piper slip the girl a twenty when the hairdresser started looking concerned at Jason’s resistance. Jason shut up just as the hairdresser started washing his hair.

Nico did his best to busy himself with the big book of men’s hairstyles sitting on the table in the waiting area as Jason and Piper battled their game of yelling and bribes. Piper was giggling as she walked back to sit next to Nico.

“You figure out what you want?” she said, motioning at the book in Nico’s lap.

He shook his head. “Um, not quite. I, uh, have a lot of hair and,” hefting the book up, “lots of options. Also, uh, why are you making Jason get a haircut?”

Piper smiled. “Because he hates it?” She giggled. “Actually, because the boy could use some pampering. After his sister went on a trip last year, he was running the Zeus Gym all by himself. Now that I’ve seen how much work running my even smaller gym with way more staff, well, I gotta make him relax.”

“He, uh, didn’t seem all that relaxed earlier.”

“Look at him now. Big softie hates to have people dote on him, but he eats it up. Really, look.”

Nico shifted his gaze to Jason whose face was melting into pure bliss as the hairdresser rubbed conditioner into his scalp. Nico smiled.

“See? Alright, so how about you? What kind of haircut?”

Nico and Piper spent the next fifteenish minutes flipping through the entire book, coming to the end with no decision made. Everything in the book was too, well, model-y. Nico didn’t want to look like that.

“Hey, Nico. Do you trust me?”

Nico nodded.

“Ok, I know what haircut you’re getting.”

“What page?”

Piper only pointed to her head, and smiled the smile that Nico was coming to both respect and fear.

A few minutes later, Jason came ambling to the sitting area, smile on his face, and hair gelled and moussed and sprayed and mussed into messy spikes. He look absolutely stunning. Well, absolutely stunning-er than usual. Nico caught himself staring at Jason for a bit too long. With the broad shoulders, thin waist, height, and now killer haircut, Jason looked like one of the models in the hairstyles book, better even.

“You’re up, Nico,” he said with a grin. Nico and Piper plodded toward the hairdresser. Piper whispered directions to the hairdresser and sped back to the sitting area, leaving Nico to his fate.

“Been awhile since your last cut?” the hairdresser said with a bemused smile.

“How-how’d you know?”

“Well, your tall friend _was_ screaming bloody murder, so I figured as much. Piper told me that the style she picked out for you was a secret. You cool with that?”

Nico nodded.

“Alright, let’s do it.” The hairdresser slipped on the paper collar and the cape, then led Nico to the hair washing machine. Nico slid on, leaned back, closed his eyes, and tried his best to relax into what he hoped were capable hands.

After ten minutes of washing, ten more of combing and blowing out, five of hearing the clippers eat at the back and sides of his head, and fifteen of hearing scissor snips over his head, Nico’s eyes were getting tired from being squeezed shut. “Almost there,” he heard the hairdresser say. Two more minutes of various hair goops being applied and finally he heard, “Open up!”

The first thing he saw was Piper and Jason behind him in the mirror. The next thing he saw was the near stubble on the sides of his head. “Holy shit...” Nico whispered as he started touching different parts of his head.

Piper’d picked out an undercut: the sides and back barely there, with his hair left in loose waves swept back up top. Nico was shocked, not only at how cold his ears felt but about, well, how good he looked. He made eye contact with Jason in the mirror, who only smiled brightly and nodded.

“You boys look great!” Piper then thanked the hairdresser, tipping her enough to pay for a third haircut, and grabbed a little plastic disk from the hair product display. “This one, right?” The hairdresser nodded and smiled as Piper handed her another twenty, probably overpaying by an obscene amount.

“You two can both use it, and your hair’ll look basically like it does now. You,” the hairdresser pointed to Jason,” just need to spread a dime sized amount in your hand then work it through all your hair. And you gotta work the same amount in, just start from the front and sweep your back with your fingers.” She smiled and kept saying thank you as Piper, Jason, and Nico were leaving.

“Uh, Piper, can I see the hair goop you bought?” Piper handed the disk over to Nico, who immediately flipped it over to read the directions. When he was done, he flipped the disk over and started laughing to himself when he saw its name: **STÜPID BOIZE**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!
> 
> Thanks for reading! This chapter ended up much, much longer than anticipated, and I didn't even get through half the plot I wanted to! Seeing as how I've gotten about 12k written, this will probably turn out to be a monster.
> 
> Stay tuned for updates every Tuesday or Wednesday!
> 
> (Also, apologies for the boner joke(s). I'm actually still a 14 year old boy, and dicks and dick jokes have been a happy, integral part of my life since I can remember.)
> 
> Anyhow, please comment, kudos, and share with your friends!
> 
> Love and Power,  
> pinoynoir


	3. Pokémon Double Trouble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper's second surprise turns out to be much more than our heroes intended!

_Riiiiing-buh-riiiiing-buh-riiiiing_! Nico was ecstatic when he found out that Piper had a video caller at her house. When the three had stumbled home a bit before midnight, he excused himself to the third floor to make a call. _Riiiiing-buh-riiiiing-buh-riiiiing_!

“Nico? What’s up?” A smiling Hazel popped up on the screen. Her dirty blonde curls were held back by a braided turquoise and violet headscarf, and her deep brown skin glowed. “Hold up, are you wearing my shirt under your vest? And did you get a haircut? Nico, you look great!”

Nico looked down and blanched. “I, uh, th-thanks, Hazel...”

Hazel’s smile deepened, eyes crinkling. “You look good, Nico. Really. Plus, it’s nice to see you in not-black. So, where’s my brother at? How’s the adventuring going? You’re eating and sleeping well?”

“I’m in Aphrodite Town! And yes, I’m eating and sleeping right, ok?”

“I’m just looking out!” Hazel said with a laugh. “So how’d you end up in Aphrodite? I thought you were headed to Zeus City first?”

“Yeah, I was. Headed to Zeus City, then a few days west to get here.”

“Cool! And travelling alone’s been safe?”

Nico’s face reddened slightly. “I’m, uh, I’m actually travelling with Jason...” He wasn’t embarrassed by Jason--the opposite, actually--but most folks travelled with people who were their good friends...or, well, something more. And, in all honesty, Jason barely knew Nico.

“Grace? Wait, that’s wonderful! Jason’s a sweetheart.” Hazel didn’t--or more likely pretended to not--notice Nico’s blush. “Oh! Well, _that_ explains heading to Aphrodite then. So, you’ve met Piper?”

“Yeah! Piper’s great. She, she’s got the Aphrodite Gym back up and running.”

“That’s great! Ha, with that and Percy and Annabeth and me and Frank, that’s, what, three gym leader couples? Must be something in the water in Clasico, huh?”

“Piper and Jason actually, uh, broke up, I guess.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. The few times I saw them, they seemed, well, like the perfect couple. Anyway, I’m gossiping, and you should be catching me up instead. Tell me about everything! Who’ve you caught, your gym battles, all of it!”

Nico was grateful for Hazel’s enthusiasm and prompting. After a few years of shutting people out, Hazel came into his life and more or less saved him. “So, Grandmother gave me a Houndour, and I caught a Vullaby. I beat Jason! And he gave me this!” Nico opened his vest to show off his shining yellow Olympus Badge.

“Nico, that’s great! I didn’t really get a chance when you decided to leave--and I feel awful that I didn’t try harder--but I want to tell you how proud I am of you. Really. Deciding to travel, trying out for the League, all of it. I’m really proud of you.”

He blushed. “Come on, Hazel. It was about time, ok? Anyway, I challenged Piper, but, well, we have a rematch on Tuesday.”

“I’m still proud of you. Wait, so tell me about Jason! I haven’t actually spoken with him properly since the holiday party.”

“Jason’s awesome. Really, really awesome...” Nico’s voice trailed off as he tried to figure out a way to describe Jason without repeating the word awesome six more times or revealing his _whatever_ for Jason. He snorted. “So, he’s a great person to travel with, so nice and helpful, but he can be, I dunno, kinda rigid, I guess?”

***

“Piper, _please_ , no more!” Jason and Piper ended up in the kitchen when Nico went upstairs to call Hazel.

Piper, not breaking eye contact, opened the bottle, poured noxiously transparent liquid exactly to the _rim_ of the shotglass, closed the bottle, and slid the shot to Jason.

Dumbfounded and terrified, Jason began, “Di-did you jus-ok, anyway, _please_ , Piper. Mercy.”

Piper’s only reply was a quirk of her eyebrow.

“This is it, Piper. This is how I die.”

As Jason begged for his dear life, Piper poured a shot into her shot glass etched with a flexing Machoke.

“Consume!”

Jason grabbed his little shot glass--etched with a singing Jigglypuff--and downed what was likely liquid fire. Through the gunk forming in his throat, Jason moaned, “God, Piper, what even are you putting in my body?”

“Fermented Sylveon piss.”

“WHAT?”

“It’s just Swaloff, Jason,” she replied, hoisting the vodka bottle decorated with a little Swalot logo.

“Pipes, Swalot’s a poison type--why in the hell would anyone brand alcohol after it? And why in the _hell_ are we drinking this?”

“‘Cause it’s stronger than iced tea, dummy! Alright, so start talking and we can end this.”

“This is torture.”

“This is enhanced interrogation.”

“Piper,” Jason begged, only to be met with Piper’s steely gaze. In this light, Piper’s eyes were a determined gray. It was one of the many cool things of being with Piper--trying to figure out what was going on in her head just based on her eyes. Now, though, Jason could only stare back in timid resistance.

When they got to the kitchen, Piper had put on music--”Drinking in silence is _maudlin_ , Jason.”--and Jason was glad for it. A female vocalist’s wails blended into piano chords and a thumping bass. Another of the many cool things of being with Piper--the constant new music. Jason stuck almost exclusively to classic rock, ‘80s pop, and pop punk because of his dad’s, mom’s and Thalia’s influences, respectively. Piper was always discovering new stuff and blasting it through any speakers she could find. Jason smiled, remembering the good days.

“Jason, you alright? Jason?” Jason snapped back to reality to see a concerned Piper. “You were lost in a drunk reverie, Jason. You’ve had two shots.”

“The muuuuusic, Pipes! The muusic!”

Piper chuckled and sang along to the chorus drowning the kitchen. Again, another of Cool Piper Things: her singing voice was _incredible_. Piper finished the chorus and then suddenly snapped, “You ready to talk, Grace?”

Jason bounced up a bit in surprise and then giggled at his own reaction. “Yeah!”

Piper shook her head, pouring and downing another shot. “I forgot we have a 2-to-1 ratio to keep drinking fair,” she said. “So, do you actually want to talk?”

Drunk Jason froze. Sober Jason would have quickly smiled, blanched, touched the back of his head non-threateningly, and changed the subject. Drunk Jason _really_ wanted to boohoo cry at Piper about boys. Jason nodded.

“So talk.” Radio silence from Jason. Piper sighed, “Alright, Jason--have you been seeing anybody? Boys? Girls? Either? Neither?”

Jason blushed and smiled down into his Jigglypuff shot glass. This was oddly reminiscent of when Jason had come out to Piper.

Or, well, when Piper came out to Piper for Jason.

***

“You’re into dudes, Jason.”

“I--uh--what.”

“You’re into dudes, Jason. It’s all good. But I think we should break up.”

“Be-what?? Because I like dudes?”

“Jason, don’t be silly. Polysexuality is real. And I think you’re bi or pan, but it’s all good, you can figure this out later. Anyway, irrelevant. We need to break up because our relationship is too perfect.”

“I--wh--that’s a bad thing?”

“Well, yeah. You haven’t let your proverbial hair down our entire relationship. It’s like you read a ton of books about being an ideal partner and _ran_ with it. I think you’re play-acting what a good relationship should be, instead of, you know, being genuinely attracted and attached to me as a romantic partner.”

Jason felt the blood leaving his face. He had read some relationship books. Only, like, fourteen or twenty, but who was counting anyway? Jason stiltedly began, “I don’t thi--I like guys?”

Piper nodded. “Your dad’s machismo bullshit and your stepmom’s 'traditional family values' schtick aren’t exactly ideal for you figuring your shit out, Jason.”

Jason took a second to process. “Wait, so when Frank got his growth spurt and I--and that one time I was wrestling with Leo--oh my god, and **Percy**!”

She nodded and threw her arm around Jason’s shoulder as he continued to nod to himself and list off all of his apparently bi-curious experiences.

“I like guys.”

“He gets it! Opa!”

“I like guys.”

“Jason, are you oka--”

“I like guys.”

Jason continued to repeat himself and cry as Piper nodded and hugged him through it. And thus, Jason and Piper’s relationship died, and their friendship emerged like a Moltres from very, very queer ashes.

***

“Jason, buddy, are you alright?” Piper’s voice was colored with concern.

“I--uh, yeah. I’m ok.”

“Another drunk reverie?”

“Hehehe, you’d think I’m psychic, huh?”

“So...”

“So, I’ve gone out with, uh, one. Guy. One guy.”

“And?”

“And we went out three times. And, uh, he was kind of mean?”

“Ok. Well, how’d you meet him?”

Jason told the story of how he’d met Octavian. Octavian was one of the senators’ aides who worked in the other half of Jupiter Hall. They’d bumped into each other a few times on the steps outside during their lunch hours. Eventually, Octavian insisted he take out ‘the hottest piece of ass in Zeus City.’ Jason didn’t quite appreciate the objectification, but he liked the earnestness.

Octavian proceeded to take Jason on three disastrous dates, the last one at a carnival that ended with Octavian shredding about a dozen teddy bears in a rage.

“Jason, why did you keep going on dates with this guy if he was so mean?”

Jason mumbled to himself.

“Jason?”

“Theseswaazzogood.”

“Jason?”

“The sex was sooo good, Piper.”

She did not intend to, but Piper screamed and began to howl in laughter. Instead of blushing or storming off or even getting embarrassed, Jason joined in on the laughter.

“Welcome to the Dark Side, Grace.”

Piper wasn’t able to get much more out of Jason after their laughing fit. She asked about him and Nico--”Ughh, Piper I _wish_!”--and, seeing that her source was tapped, ended the interrogation.

She led Jason carefully up the stairs and into her dad’s room. A sleepy Nico looked up from bed, confused. She made a quiet shushing gesture, helped Jason out of his clothes, and tucked him in a respectful distance away from Nico.

Piper set the alarm clock on the nightstand obscenely early then headed up to her own room for the night.

***

Nico awoke to two surprises: one awful, the other _wonderful_. A shrieking alarm clock began screaming bloody murder at 5:30 in the morning, and a half naked Jason Grace jumped up in bed and grabbed for him.

After profusely apologizing, detaching himself from Nico, and button mashing the alarm clock into submission, Jason was wide awake. A bemused Nico was up, too.

“BREAKFAST IS REEEADY, BOYS!” came a yell from downstairs.

Not knowing what else to do, the pair put on some clothes and padded down the stairs.

Piper, apparently freshly showered, was finishing the last pancake on an enormous stack. She smiled at Jason and Nico, and gestured for them to grab some plates and dig in.

Nico began, “So, uh, not to be a bad guest or anything, but why are we up so early it’s basically still yesterday?”

Piper locked eyes with Nico with an intensity that was paralyzing: “Safari Zone! I got three day passes, and a one-catch permit each. So, hurry up and let’s catch some Pokémon!”

Jason and Nico excitedly rushed through breakfast and showers while Piper loaded up the car. The Safari Zone, a protected Pokémon preserve where trainers were limited by access and catch limits, was about a four hour drive from town. The trio were off on the road by 6:00.

The jeep Piper had rented wasn’t the most luxurious, but it was comfortable enough for Nico to take a nap stretched across the backseat. He woke up in a daze at about 9:50, just in time to see the entrance to the park.

An enormous gate covered in grape vines and guarded by people in military uniforms emerged as they got closer. The sign read **DIONYSUS GATE** , and each of the uniforms had a DG and a number over a sigil of two crossed spears on their sleeves. Piper pulled the jeep to a stop as a uniform bid them to stop.

“Papers, please?” All three handed over their Pokémon League Trainer Identification Cards, Jason and Piper handed over their Leader Shields, and Piper handed over their day passes and catch permits. The guard handed back their IDs and waved them through to parking.

“You get badges, like, police badges or shields or whatever you call them, as a Gym Leader?” Nico asked.

Jason giggled, “Officially, we’re all government employees, representatives and defenders of the Pokémon League a-”

“-and officers in the Military of the Clasico Region,” Piper finished with an eye roll.

Piper found a parking spot and the three decided to have a quick lunch before setting out for the day. “So,” Piper began between bites of her sandwich, “what kind of Pokémon are you looking for, guys?”

Nico’d been thinking it over since Piper had surprised them. Houndour and Vullaby left quite a bit of room in his team to fill. Still, Nico never had particularly good luck with Pokémon, and he simply shrugged in response.

Jason, crumbling up his sandwich wrapper, chuckled, “Well, anything, _not_ an electric-type.” Piper and Nico looked at him funny. “I think it’d be cool to train something else, y’know? What about you, Piper?”

“I’m really just here to show you guys around, but if I see anything that would work for the gym, well, I wouldn’t be mad. Are you guys ready?”

The trio cleaned up and headed for the freshwater lake at the center of the reserve.

***

After a few hours of wandering as a group, Jason decided to wander off on his own. He’d done his best to hide is slight hangover, not wanting to let Piper know how much more of a lightweight he’d become. Plus, he didn’t need Nico figuring out that Piper had alco-terrogated him. It’d only lead to questions that Jason couldn’t lie his way out off.

Jason slipped on his pair of sunglasses and started walking vaguely back toward the entrance. Even in his less than ideal state, Jason couldn’t help but be impressed with how impressive the Safari Zone was. He’d seen tons of Pokémon skittering about, swimming through streams, running through tall grass, and some even just napping in the sun.

He’d even seen some rare ones, like Treecko and Chimchar zipping through the trees. Piper had explained earlier that the staff from the Safari Zone bred rare Pokémon like starters for Clasico and other regions. She’d even mentioned that some of her gym’s Pokémon were born here.

Even with all the rare Pokémon around, Jason still hadn’t decided what kind he wanted to catch.

Wandering a bit off the path he’d taken earlier with Nico and Piper, Jason found a big pine tree near the top of a hill. He made his way over and sat down for a nap. “Rufflet, go!” Jason’s tiny bird Pokémon materialized in a stream of red light. “Feel free to stretch your wings, Rufflet. But stay close, ok? I need you to keep an eye out for me and the egg while I nap. Understand?” Rufflet nodded furiously before flapping its way up to a branch a few yards above Jason’s head.

Jason closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against the tree’s sturdy trunk. Just as he was drifting into sleep, Jason heard Rufflet’s _chiiiirp chiiirp_. Reluctantly opening his eyes, Jason spotted a tense Linoone, ready to pounce. The Linoone’s long, striped brown body was pointed directly at Jason’s bag, with the egg from Thalia inside.

“Rufflet, get ready...” Rufflet’s body tensed to match Linoone’s. Rufflet quickly hopped off it’s branch, landing between Linoone and Jason’s bag. Linoone suddenly pounced toward Rufflet. “Wing Attack, now!” Rufflet’s tiny wings began to glow slightly, as it slammed them into Linoone’s speeding body, knocking it away.

Linoone got up and began nodding. “Rufflet, scare it off with Fury Attack!” Rufflet leapt toward Linoone, striking with beak, wings, and claws. Linoone began to back off only to throw sand in Rufflet’s face. “Hey!” Jason yelled as he jogged off toward Rufflet. Linoone then let out a mighty roar, stopping Rufflet and Jason in their tracks. Linoone nodded again and then ran off back into the brush.

Rufflet, still spooked from Linoone’s roar, kept chittering away even as Jason withdrew it. “Good job, buddy,” Jason said, turning back toward his tree. “Hey, stop!” Jason yelled as he saw a tiny brown Eevee--apparently Linoone’s hunting partner--trying to tear through his bag.

Jason couldn’t send out Rufflet, as it was still too shaken from Linoone. Out of options, Jason threw one of the green and brown speckled Pokéballs provided by the park at the Eevee. After two small shakes, Jason’s safari ball stopped. “I caught an Eevee!” Jason yelled, in surprise and delight.

***

Nico and Piper ended up at the lake after about another half hour of walking after Jason decided to head back. Piper had made pleasant conversation or respected their comfortable silence for the walk. Nico was thankful.

As the lake came into view, Piper asked, “So, any idea into what you’re going for?”

“Yeah, actually--when you mentioned the lake, a water Pokémon sounded like a good idea. So, hopefully I’ll find one that likes me,” Nico chuckled in reply.

“What do you mean?”

“Uh, well, I haven’t had a good track record with most Pokémon so far...” Nico then recounted his misadventures at Professor Chiron’s lab. Piper laughed as he went on, and Nico could only smile after.

Finally, they reached the lake’s shore. “Stick together or split up?”

Nico, surprising himself again, said “Stick together.”

The pair walked almost the entire perimeter of the lake until Piper shot out her arm, halting Nico and telling him to get down and be quiet. Nico did as he was told.

From a distance, Nico spied two short guys in military-style uniforms. He could barely tell, but their clothes weren’t the same color as the guards he’d seen at the entrance. The two guys seemed to argue for a bit before retreating back into the nearby trees.

“Piper?” Nico whispered, “Who were those guys?”

“I don’t know, Nico. But we should keep an eye out. Come on,” Piper replied, getting back up and heading toward a small group of blue Pokémon. “Look, Froakies!”

Nico saw about a dozen of the light blue frogs clustered together, near the shoreline. A few feet away was a single, almost white Froakie. As the group of Froakie chattered and bubbled away, the solo Froakie sat off on its own.

Out of sheer reflex that Nico couldn’t quite explain, he grabbed a safari ball, leapt toward the Froakie, and threw the ball with all his might. The ball missed its mark of the Froakie cluster, going wide and smacking directly into the lone, almost white Froakie. The dozen other Pokémon scattered, as the almost white Froakie evaporated into red light.

“Nico, you did it!”

Nico started jumping up and down, high-fiving Piper with both hands. They walked over to the shoreline, and Nico carefully waded to his waiting Pokéball. “Froakie, I choose you!” Nico’s new Pokémon materialized and croaked softly. Warily, Nico approached, and Froakie locked eyes. After a tense second, Froakie smiled and began to croak loudly. “Nice to meet you, Froakie.” The tiny frog Pokémon hopped slowly toward Nico, stopping right as his leg, and brushing its face against Nico’s jeans. Nico giggled infectiously.

“Congrats, Nico! But it’s my turn, now!” Piper then retrieved a collapsible fishing rod from her bag and cast off into the lake.

As Piper waited for a bite, Nico and Froakie played around, with Nico learning Froakie’s moves. The little frog could launch bubbles, growl and launch a quick attack. Satisfied, Nico released Houndour and Vullaby to meet their new teammate. Soon enough, the three were sparring with one another.

“I got one!” Piper yelled, hoisting her rod up as a brown beaver leapt from the lake. “Sylveon, you’re up!” Piper’s pink Pokémon emerged, ready for battle. The wild Bibarel that Piper reeled in launched several strong water guns, with Sylveon dodging each one handily. “Moonblast, now!” As blue energy came off in waves from Sylveon, it launched a pink orb of energy, knocking straight into Bibarel’s chest. Piper then threw a safari ball, hitting and capturing Bibarel.

“Piper, you got ‘em! Though I’m going to be honest and say I’m glad you can’t use your personal team in our gym battle.”

Piper giggled at Nico and then grabbed her safari ball. Her watch then starting beeping loudly. Looking quickly at her wrist, Piper exclaimed, “We gotta meet Jason at the gate! Otherwise, we’re stuck in here overnight!”

Piper and Nico ran for it.

***

Jason looked back down at his watch. Again. After catching Eevee, he’d headed back toward the gate. He’d gotten sidetracked a few times, but he was still only about a half mile from the gate. If he kept up this rate, he’d get there right at closing time. Nico and Piper were supposed to meet him at the jeep.

As Jason got closer to the gate, he noticed that there were no guards there. He looked back at his watch--it was only 6:40. They were supposed to be around for at least twenty more minutes. Weird.

With nothing better to do, Jason released Eevee. Petting it lightly, the Eevee nipped at his fingers, panting and seemingly laughing as Jason put his bitten finger into his mouth. “You little punk,” Jason said jokingly, knowing how to deal with mischievous Pokémon through his gym leader tenure. Jason quickly launched both hands at Eevee, tickling at its belly. In just a few seconds, Eevee was a laughing, giggling puddle.

“Seems like you made a new friend,” Piper said, approaching with Nico. Next to him, a light Froakie hopped along.

“And you, too, Nico?” Jason said through a smile. “How ‘bout you, Pipes?” Piper responded by releasing a Bibarel. “Looks like we made good use of our permits, huh? You ready to go?”

Nico and Piper nodded, and the trio headed toward the exit. The trio hopped into the jeep and headed out. However, Piper realized that they had to fill out exit paperwork. Turning the car around, Piper ended up getting stopped at the gate.

“I’m sorry, but you three can’t enter.”

Piper eyed the guard suspiciously and said, “We caught three Pokémon and need to do paperwork and get them de-tagged. Sir.”

Jason moved up and took a close look at the guard. “Mars Guards wear gray fatigues--not brown. Who are you guys?”

“That’s none of your concern,” said the guard. A purple band was on his sleeve where his DG, ID number, and Mars crest should have been.

“Excuse me? I’m leader of the Zeus Gym and this,” he said motioning to Piper, “is the leader of the Aphrodite Gym. We _are_ concerned.”

“Get out of the car, sir,” said a second guard who materialized at Jason’s door. His armband was green.

Jason and Piper locked eyes and nodded. Jason quickly shot his gaze toward Nico, who nodded and moved to get out of the car. The three cautiously got out of the car.

“I’m going to ask again. Who are you?”

“I said: that’s none of your concern.”

“Now!” Jason shouldered Green Band in the chest, and Piper elbowed Purple Band in the diaphragm. Nico quickly smashed the meaty part of his palm into Purple Band’s neck, sending him to the ground.

“Whimsicott, go! Use Stun Spore,” Piper said, releasing her brown and white Pokémon. Jason dragged over Green Band, and soon enough both were frozen in place.

“Who are you guys?” Jason asked a third time. Green Band glared at Jason and spat in his face. Wiping it off, Jason said, “Piper, keep on eye on these two. Nico and I will head to the office and see if we can find the staff.”

“Sounds good! Be safe, boys.”

As Jason and Nico walked away, Nico asked, “Jason, where in the _hell_ did you learn to do that stuff?”

“Officers in the military of the Clasico Region, remember?” Jason shrugged, quoting himself. Chuckling, he continued, “Seems like you got the hang of it pretty quick, too.”

“I--I guess I was just following yours and Piper’s lead. Anyway, we need to find the staff and make sure they’re okay. Who knows who those guys even are.”

The boys made it to the office building and gave it a knock. No answer. They tried the door, and it opened without a problem. Inside, the guards who had let them in and several office people and Pokémon researchers were tied up. With Eevee and Froakie’s help, the ropes around the hostages were quickly untied, bitten, or soaked through.

“Thank you so, so much! We need to call for back up. Those guys were part of Team Ga--”

Jason and Nico heard Piper scream, and they ran back to the jeep.

***

Piper was chest deep in the ground, while Green Band and Purple Band double teamed Whimsicott with a Sandile and Scraggy. “Jason, Nico, get them! They Sand Tombed me--be careful!”

Jason and Nico locked eyes and nodded. “Froakie, use Bubble!”

“Eevee, use Swift!”

A stream of glowing stars and bubbles knocked into Green and Purple Band’s little crocodile and lizard, sending them to the ground. At that moment, Piper was able to dig herself out of the sand. She ran toward Jason and Nico, and withdrew her now fainted Pokémon. “Whimsicott’s all I got--Sylveon and Bibarel are in the car.”

Jason replied, “Just Eevee for me.”

“And Froakie for me.”

Green and Purple Band approached. “How _dare_ you?” yelled Green Band incredulously.

“You wanted to know who we are? Fine. I’m Ephialtes. And this is Otis,” began Purple Band, “We’re here to claim the Safari Zone for Team Gaea. And we’re going to start by taking your Pokémon.”

“Please,” started Nico, “Froakie, use Quick Attack!”

“Scraggy, Headbutt!” As Nico’s frog zipped to attack, Ephialtes’ lizard Pokémon charged forward.

“Swift, Eevee!” Another stream of stars hit Scraggy on the side, knocking it out of Froakie’s path. Froakie hit Sandile.

“Sandile, Sand Attack!” After taking a hit, Sandile launched sand right in Froakie’s face, blinding it.

“Froakie, no!”

“Sandile, now, Sand Tomb!” The ground around Froakie softened and slowly began to swallow him.

“Eevee, Swift again!”

“Hi Jump Kick, Scraggy!” As Eevee prepared to launch Swift at Sandile, Scraggy fell from the sky, knocking Eevee out.

“Eevee, no!” Jason started running toward Eevee and Nico toward Froakie.

“EVERYBODY, FREEZE!” Everyone froze as an Asian guy, taller and broader than even Jason, landed in the parking lot on a Salamence.

“Dammit!” yelled Ephialtes and Otis in unison. “Sandile, Sandstorm, now!” An enormous cloud of cutting sand whirled throughout the parking lot.

“Salamence, blow it away!” As suddenly as it appeared, the sandstorm disappeared. And so had Ephialtes and Otis. “Everybody okay?” Asked the Asian guy.

“Frank?!”

“NICO?!?!”

***

Nico had been utterly shocked to run into Frank--Hazel’s boyfriend--in the Dionysus Safari Zone parking lot of all places. After Ephialtes and Otis escaped, everyone went inside the office, and Frank explained what had happened while the Safari Zone staff processed Bibarel, Eevee, and Froakie.

“Major Desai,” Frank began, motioning to the guard who had let them in this morning, “called me at the base as soon as you two untied everyone. I grabbed my Pokémon, and jumped on Salamence. Back up’s on the way, but I don’t think they’ll be all that necessary. Anyhow, we’ve gotten some reports about seeing those two--Ephialtes and Otis--the past few days. What they were doing--who knows?”

“They said they wanted to claim the Safari Zone,” Piper explained, “for Team Gaea.”

“Uh-oh--I was afraid of that. Team Gaea has been sighted all throughout Clasico. Most of the sightings have been in rural areas here out west, but we’ve been getting reports even out on the coast. We don’t know what their big plans--if they even have them--are,” Frank finished and sighed deeply.

“Frank,” Jason began, “thanks so much for saving us out there--I hate to admit it, but we were on our last ropes.”

“Don’t worry about it! It’s literally my job,” Frank smiled sheepishly, “I’m just glad we got here before anyone got seriously injured.”  

Piper chuckled: “Well, everyone but my rental.” After Sandile’s Sand Tombs, its paint was all chipped to hell. Frank’s Salamence landing directly on it didn’t help matters either.

“Piper, I am so sorry! Salamence and I can give you all a ride home, and send me the bill. Seriously, I’ll charge it as a business expense for the base.”

Everyone laughed at Frank’s apologies, but they took him up on the offer. After the new catches were processed, Frank flew everyone home to Piper’s house.

Just before he left, Frank stopped Nico. “Hey, Nico! Hazel mentioned you were going for the League--that’s awesome! If it’s not out of your way, come to my gym at the base alright?” Frank said with a soft, careful smile.

Nico really liked Frank--he was smart, sweet, and had a growing confidence that might one day make him perfect husband material for Hazel. However, Frank was, for whatever reason, still under the impression that Nico hated his guts. Nico still hasn’t corrected him.

With a perfectly neutral face, Nico nodded and said, “Sounds good, Frank. And thanks for the ride. Fly home safe.”

***

Sunday and Monday went by without much fanfare--Jason and Nico explored Aphrodite Town and trained Eevee and Froakie as Piper went about breeding and grooming the gym’s Pokémon.

Finally, Tuesday morning arrived. Nico got up uncharacteristically early and had his Pokémon try out the new moves they’d worked on over the past few days. At 9:00 sharp, Nico made his way to the battle floor.

A sleepy Jason, still in his pajamas, sat on a sideline bench with a cup of coffee. When Nico entered, he stood up and started cheering softly. Nico smiled at him.

“Alright, Nico, you’re ready?” Piper smiled and made direct eye contact with Nico. He nodded. “You know the rules?” Nico nodded again.

“Good. Floette, I choose you!” Piper’s wildflower Pokémon emerged, just as seemingly harmless as it was a few days ago.

“Vullaby, go!” Nico’s squat bird Pokémon materialized and began squawking aggressively.

“Floette, Fairy Wind!”

“Quick, Vullaby, Gust, blow it away!” As Floette whipped up shining wind, Vullaby blew it away. “Now, Leer!” Vullaby twisted its face into a sneer and glared at Floette who froze in place. “While it’s scared--use Pluck!” Vullaby’s squat body launched into the air, landing on Floette and dragging it to the ground. Vullaby ripped at Floette and its flower, knocking it out.

Piper withdrew Floette. “I’m very impressed, Nico. You’ve clearly learned from our previous battle. So, how about something new? Miltank, go!” Piper’s old Miltank, the one who’d healed Vullaby and Houndour just a few days ago, emerged from its Pokéball. “Rollout!” Miltank’s pink body quickly folded into itself, turning into a ball rolling at Vullaby at dangerous speed.

Miltank smashed into Vullaby, knocking it out in one dead-on hit. “Froakie, you’re up! Use Bubble!” Nico’s little frog flew out of its ball already spewing a stream of bubbles at Miltank.

“No good, Nico! Miltank’s nigh invincible like this. Keep up the Rollout, Miltank!”

“Dodge and don’t stop Bubble, Froakie!” Using its size to its advantage, Nico’s almost white frog zipped all over the field with almost no trouble. “Keep using Bubble!”

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, Nico, but thanks for watering the grass!”

Nico smiled--suddenly, Miltank started rolling out of control, slipping and sliding all over the battle floor. Suddenly, Miltank spun out and landed square on its back. “Now, Froakie! Use Quick Attack!” Froakie smashed into Miltank, again and again. “Now, finish up with a Bubble!”

Froakie’s stream of shining bubbles exploded directly into Miltank’s face, knocking her out.

“I--I’m very impressed, Nico! Alright--Marill, you’re up!” Piper’s round, blue Pokémon popped out onto the field. “Marill, Aqua Ring!” Marill shot a stream of water around itself, and it formed into a floating ring around its body. “Aqua Ring will continuously heal Marill,” Piper explained. “Now, Bubblebeam!” An incredibly forceful stream of bubbles hit Froakie in the chest, knocking it back a few feet.

“Froakie, use Lick!” Nico’s little frog launched its tongue, knocking Marill’s Aqua Ring out of the air. Nico smiled. “Now, Quick Attack!”

“Marill, quick, use Double Team!” Marill exploded into a dozen copies, and Froakie missed. “Now, Rollout!” Marill zipped at Froakie, knocking it out.

“You did a great, great job, Froakie. Alright, Houndour, it’s up to you!” Nico’s dog materialized with a howl.

“Marill, Bubblebeam!”

“Houndour, dodge it!” Houndour leapt out of the way. “Now, use Smog!” Houndour began to spew a noxious purple gray smoke from its mouth, filling the entire battle floor--even Jason coughed a bit.  

Suddenly, Marill was stopped in its tracks, coughing and hacking. As the smoke cleared away, Marill had a greenish tint to its face. “Marill’s poisoned! Houndour now--use Beat Up!” Houndour jumped at Marill and smacked at it with everything it had. Sure enough, Marill was knocked out.

“I,” Nico stuttered, “I did it! I did it!” Nico began jumping and then running to hug Houndour who happily licked his face in return.

Piper withdrew Marill and flicked her eyes toward Jason. Jason was bouncing slightly, cheering for Nico. They made eye contact, and Jason’s face cracked into a huge smile.

Piper headed toward Nico and wrapped him in a big hug. Nico, laughing slightly, murmured a thank you to Piper.

“And here is your Agape Badge,” Piper said, while clipping it into Nico’s vest. The little, pink rose and dagger was just about the same size as the Olympus Badge he’d gotten from Jason. “You ready for breakfast?”

***

“So, where are you two headed next?”

Nico looked up from his scrambled eggs at Jason. Both boys shrugged in unison. Piper laughed.

“Well, if you’re looking for your next badge, the Hephaestus District is only about two days north of here. Plus, Jason, you could see Leo!”

Nico looked at Jason, who nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!
> 
> Sorry for the missing chapter last week--I was supposed to go to South America to do archaeological work for my thesis but then plans went haywire, and my life has been in a tailspin. To make up for it, have a ~*special edition supersized*~ chapter.
> 
> Anyhow, I'm still working on balancing the slapstick, Pokémon exposition, action, backstory, and characterization while actually, y'know, moving the plot forward. Please bear with me!
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and reviews are welcome with open arms!
> 
> best,  
> pinoynoir


	4. All Fired Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes meet some old friends and some new enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back--the past three years of my life have been bananas (graduating from school, living abroad for a hot sec, moving cross country, started #adulting), and I hope someone out there will be excited by this update!

Piper had given Nico a hug, a detailed map of the Northern part of Clasico, and, confusingly, some advice on dealing with Jason. She’d given Jason a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and an enormous bag of groceries. “What? The two of you are literally walking the entire region, and all you carry around are those tiny backpacks,” she said while handing over the food.

After making both of them promise to see her soon and to send a message when they got to Leo’s, Piper hugged them one last time and headed back to the gym from the northernmost part of Aphrodite.

Nico and Jason walked the entire day without stopping. They talked intermittently about nothing but mostly kept quiet for their journey. They got stopped twice by trainers who recognized Jason as the (on sabbatical) Zeus gym leader and challenged him to a battle. He surprised and beat them both with his Eevee.

By nightfall, Jason and Nico had found a fairly secluded clearing. The little square of land was next to a small creek, so Nico took the Pokémon for a quick walk/swim while Jason prepped dinner. By ten o’clock, everyone was fed and sleepy. Jason and Nico wished each other a quiet “Good night,” and settled into their sleeping bags.

Jason woke up first, as usual, and started packing up. Nico got up, surprisingly, on his own a few minutes after, and the pair were back on the road. Jason asked for the map and figured they were only another hour and half from the Hephaestus District.

“Since the iron ore in the area had the ideal impurities for metal work, the area got a head start on industrializing,” Jason explained. He’d been to visit Leo a few times and was always fascinated by the enormous factories that lined the streets of Hephaestus, “Soon after, Steel Pokémon showed up, and Hephaestus has been Clasico’s center of industry ever since.”

Nico quirked an eyebrow at Jason. “Nerd,” he said teasingly.

“Hey! Not my fault history’s _cool_ ,” Jason said with a smile, doing his best to bump Nico with his shoulder despite their height difference. As Jason finished his little lecture on Hephaestus history, the pair fell back into companionable silence.

Just as the sun was beginning to reach its noontime high, Jason spotted the tops of the telltale industrial buildings of the Hephaestus District. He led Nico to the outskirts of town, and the two boarded a bus headed to Leo’s gym.

***

Despite getting off at the wrong stop twice, Jason and Nico found their way to Leo’s in less than forty minutes. Hephaestus’ public transport was chaotic and confusing, but the sheer amount of buses going at any one time made up for their mistakes.

Like most buildings in the District, Leo’s gym was a renovated factory/warehouse. “ _It’s steampunk as shit, right?!_ ” Leo had excitedly described when Jason last visited. That was a little over two years ago, right when Jason was finishing up his training and being vetted for the gym leadership of Zeus.

Jason led Nico toward the gym from their bus stop. The gym’s gates were flanked by two enormous, abstract iron monuments. Each was over forty feet tall. Leo had personally designed and welded them.

Once through the gate, Jason and Nico kept on through the already opened, massive steel doors. The layout of the interior of the gym was simple: three battle floors, all currently empty, were spread across the vast expanse of the room.

The three battle floors were Leo’s way of testing challengers’ flexibility in battle. Sometimes he’d fight three trainers at once, with challengers having to pay attention to attacks coming from the other battles. Other times, a single challenger would have to have three one-on-one simultaneous battles with him. Finally, sometimes a single challenger would have to choose between the three battle floors, each with their own unique surprises.

It wasn’t exactly Jason’s style, but Leo was an incredible battler and multi-tasker. It was different, but Leo’s gym was definitely Leo’s.

However, the man himself was nowhere to be found. Jason and Nico did find another challenger sitting on one of the benches bolted to the wall. The guy was taller than even Jason, had dark, shoulder length hair, and was dressed in all white.

“I’m assuming neither of you are the gym leader?” the man in white said. As they got closer, Nico noticed that his eyes were an intense, almost violent shade of reddish amber.

“Nope, sorry, sir. We’re looking for Leo, too,” Jason apologized. “Wait, how’d you know we weren’t Leo?”

The man in white, eyes locked with Nico’s, gestured toward a machine at the back of the room and said, “A message.”

Confused, Nico and Jason made their way to the machine. Jason knew that it was a vintage vending machine that Leo had modified to hold the teams of Pokémon he used to battle challengers. However, on top was a blocky, oxidized copper device that Jason didn’t recognize. Its only button said **PUSH ME**. Nico pushed the button, and the machine began to whir and buzz. A few seconds later, a blue beam of light shot out of the machine.

A tiny, light blue hologram of Leo began to flicker and speak, “Help me, Obi Wan, you’re my only hope. Just kidding! I’m Leo, the Hephaestus Gym Leader.” Jason was amused by the familiar erraticness of (Hologram-)Leo. “Due to recent events, I have been deputized by the HDPD as an incident investigator. If I am not at the gym right now, duty has called.” Jason could swear he saw the flash of a snicker when Hologram-Leo said duty. “Please be patient. If you have to wait for more than an hour, please leave your contact info on the tablet below. Thanks!”

Hologram-Leo flickered one last time and finally disappeared. “Well, I’m itching for a fight.” Jason and Nico both jumped around to find that the man in all white was immediately behind them. “I don’t know about you, but I have no desire to sit in this gym--or this District, to be frank--any longer. Since there’s no leader here, I challenge you,” he pointed a finger toward Nico, “to a battle. Two-on-two. Agreed?”

Nico flicked his eyes toward Jason, who bounced his shoulders and hands in a “why not?” gesture. Nico locked eyes with the man in white and nodded. “Sounds good. I’m Nico, by the way.”

“Pleasure. Cupid.”

***

“Froakie, I choose you!”

“Vulpix, you’re up!” Nico’s tiny frog was met by a small, red fox Pokémon with six curly tails. “Vulpix, Confuse Ray, quickly!” Cupid’s Pokémon created half a dozen glowing balls of golden energy and launched them at Froakie.

“Froakie, dodge!” Nico’s frog bounced around the battlefield, doing its best to keep away from the quickly encroaching orbs. Despite its speed, Froakie was soon surrounded, and the balls exploded in a white flash. Froakie’s eyes dilated and seemed to go out of focus.

“Excellent! Vulpix, now, Fire Spin!” An enormous, spiraling cone of red-orange fire spewed out of Vulpix’s mouth. The fire landed around the stunned Froakie, trapping it.

“Froakie, get out of there! Use Bubble!” Dazed, Froakie’s only response was to touch at the flames, hurting itself in the process.

“Vulpix, Feint Attack!” Vulpix zipped toward Froakie, ramming into it from behind. Froakie went tumbling.

“Froakie, please!” Halfway through its tumble, Froakie’s eyes snapped back to normal. “Alright! Bubble, quick!” A stream of bubbles crashed into Vulpix’s side.

“Perfect. Vulpix, Disable!” Vulpix’s eyes began to glow a faint blue, and Froakie was soon outlined in the same shade.

“Froakie, use Bubble, knock Vulpix out!” Froakie opened its mouth and pushed its head forward, but nothing emerged. “Too late--alright, then, use Lick!” Froakie launched its long tongue from its already open mouth, smashing into Vulpix’s face. Shocked by the attack, Vulpix seemed stuck in place. “Perfect, now, use Quick Attack!” Froakie zoomed into Vulpix, knocking it down and out.

“Damn. Alright, Vulpix return. Vivillon, I choose you!” A sky blue butterfly Pokémon with white stripes and cerulean spots emerged. “Use Psybeam!” Vivillon shot a multicolored beam of energy, hitting Froakie and knocking it out.

Nico let out a small noise of fear and disbelief. “Froakie, return. Houndour, it’s up to you!” Nico’s dog emerged from its Pokéball, ready to battle. “Quick, use Smog!” Houndour began to spew a noxious purple, grey fog.

“Gust.” Vivillon flapped its wings, pushing away Houndour’s attack and hitting Nico’s dog. “Now, Powder.” Vivillon released a nearly translucent powder from its wings over the entire battlefield.

“Houndour, use Ember!” Glowing red-orange balls of flame shot out of Houndour’s mouth, only to explode a few inches from Houndour’s face. The smoke, soot, and shock of the explosion temporarily blinded Houndour.

“Vivillon, Aerial Ace!” White energy appeared around Vivillon as it rushed violently into Houndour, knocking it out.

Cupid and Nico both withdrew their Pokémon. Cupid flashed a predator’s smile at Nico and Jason, said a quick thank you, and left the gym.

***

Jason and Nico spent another hour waiting in the gym’s main room. Jason did his best to console Nico who in turn shirked off any kind words with annoyed grumbling.

Eventually, the gym’s massive steel doors cracked open, and a small, curly-haired man stepped inside. He was loudly yelling in what Nico was parsing out to be three different languages into what looked like a miniature video caller.  When the short man’s gaze hit Jason, his face lit up.

“Jason?! No way!” Leo bounded over to Jason, throwing his arms around the much larger man.  “Piper told me you were finally playing hooky, and I thought she’d lost it.”

Jason hugged Leo back, lifting him nearly a foot off the ground. “Ha-ha, Leo--going on a journey just finally felt...right, alright?” He paused. “Also, how’d Piper tell you already? We left Aphrodite, like, yesterday.”

“Oh, we have specially trained Chatot that we release to each other with updates on you. To be honest, I thought the Jason-is-finally-playing-hooky ones were gonna die before they got to taste the air,” Leo said nonchalantly. For a split second, Jason started to nod. Then he rolled his eyes.

Leo smiled:”Ahhh, I almost got you! Come on, humor me!” Leo gestured to his wrist. “Piper and I were just on my mini-vid caller.”

“But you were speaking, like, three languages. Does Piper speak Spanish? And, um…”

“ _Tsalagi Gawonihisdi_ , Jay.” Jason looked confused. Leo sighed: “Southern Iroquois? It’s Cherokee. I felt like I was losing my Spanish, and Pipes wanted to learn, so we’ve been messing with Roselia Stone.”

“ _RING RING RING RING RING Phone call, phone call. RING RI-_ ,” squawked Leo’s wrist as he hit the answer button.

“Yeah--uh-uh. Really? Well--got--Wait, really? Oh--ok. Fine. Be there in twenty,” Leo sighed and rubbed his forehead, clearly annoyed.

Jason and Nico were shocked and amused that whoever was on the other side of the line was speaking fast enough to interrupt even Leo.

“How am I supposed to run a gym when I’m doing the police’s job? They called in Mars Guards and everything, and I’m still doing all this investigating. I got the legs to be an Officer Jenny, and I get that, but do I look like I have the time?”

“What’s going on, Leo?”

“ _EVERYTHING_ is going on! Come on, you and your, uh…”

“Oh gosh, sorry! Leo, meet Nico, Nico meet--”

“Nico,” Leo interrupted, “Oh! Hazel’s brother! Huh. Thought you’d be more...impressive looking, y’know? No offense or anything.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at Leo who, besides having a couple more pounds of muscle, had more or less his same build. “Great to, uh, meet you,” Nic offered with a handshake.

Leo, somehow, fistbumped Nico’s open hand and then got in between Jason and Nico, pushing them softly toward the door. “We gotta go! I told my handler I’d be there in twenty, and the Old Forges are at least 45 minutes away!”

***

Nico was going to die, wedged in the backseat of Leo’s car that was almost literally flying across--and occasionally off--the road.

If that weren’t enough, Leo’s (attempts at) humor were going to kill him.

In between yelling road rage profanities in several languages at almost every other vehicle on the road, Leo had explained to Jason and Nico about the strange happenings in and around the Hephaestus District: “It’s, pardon my Spanish, fucking _loco_ , Jay! Almost everything made of metal--which is most of the District--has been shooting sparks, going up in flames, malfunctioning, or just plain not working for no reason. It’s been...dangerous.”

“Have people gotten hurt?”

Leo nodded solemnly.”Just yesterday, two ships carrying red and purple paint crashed into each other.”

“Gods, what happened?”

“Both crews got _maroon_ -ed,” Leo deadpanned, before cracking a huge smirk across his face.

Nico and then Jason groaned as the pun hit, shaking their heads.

“In all seriousness, some bad stuff is going down. Clocks have been all messed up, the buses are more chaotic than usual, hell, even soda cans are going nuts.”

“How can a soda can malfunction?” Jason asked.

“Well, one of them flew and hit a man in the head. Thank gods it was a soft drink.”

They were regaled with pun after pun for the entire drive, Jason walking into every single one.

Finally, mercifully, Leo pulled the car to a stop in front of what looked like a huge, long abandoned factory complex.

Leo’s handler wasn’t there, but a small pristine chrome box was. Leo waved his wrist over it, and something inside clicked. Leo opened the box, pulling out a thick red folder.

Jason and Nico stared at Leo questioningly.

“These readings, are, uh, well, super weird? The Old Forges are the original spot of the Hephaestus District, the impurities and natural heat that radiates from underground hot springs…anyway, well, about 50 years ago, there was a huge earthquake here, and all the Steel Pokémon just up and left and refused to come back, so the District moved west. But these readings…” Leo trailed off, furrowing his brow, “are not good. Or, at least, weird. Like, there might be a group of over a thousand Steel Pokémon around here? It doesn’t make any sense.”

"Slow down, Leo. Readings?" Jason asked.

"Yeah--context--sorry. My handler and the HDPD and the League and Mars Guard have been scanning this area with who knows what basically constantly since all of the weird stuff has been going on."

“Well, what else do we know right now?” Jason asked.

“Not much, other than we're going to have to find these Pokémon,” Leo sighed, waving his arms to emphasize the sheer size of the Old Forges. “Let’s split up, gang?”

***

Nico and Houndour went east, Jason and Rufflet west, and Leo straight. They scoured the area for over an hour, without finding any Pokémon, let alone a thousand Steel types.

They’d agreed to meet back after an hour and a half, so Jason was about ready to turn around when he saw a huge man. Dressed in a bronze colored shirt and army green pants, he must have been close to seven feet tall. Jason and Rufflet crouched into some overgrown bushes and watched as the man released a Steelix, a massive serpent made of steel and stone, and began working on destroying the door to a building. Fuego Ironworks.

Jason rushed back to the meeting spot as quickly and quietly as he and Rufflet could, nearly running into Leo and Nico. “We have to head to Fuego Ironworks! I saw a huge guy with a Steelix trying to get in!”

The trio ran back to the building, it’s doorway now a gaping hole with jagged iron rods sticking out. “Festus, I choose you!” A lean Charizard, an orange dragon Pokémon, emerged from the Pokéball in Leo’s hand.

“Everybody, be carefu-” _CRAAAAAAAASH!_ The tall man, emerged from the now collapsing building, followed by his giant, menacing Steelix.

“Too late,” he gloated, “Now, Steelix, Screech!” An earsplitting noise cut through the air, forcing the trio and their Pokémon to cover their ears the best they could.

Jason was just moving his hands off his head when he heard, “Stone Edge!”

Shrapnel from the building and the ground shot in a storm everywhere, sending the trio and their Pokémon to cover. Jason started sweating, but it took him a second to realize it wasn’t just from the adrenaline. Hot steam was streaming out of cracks in the earth. Jason was checking on Rufflet, who luckily wasn’t hit, when he felt wiggling on his back.

“Flamethrower!” Jason turned his head, and saw Festus launching a searing hot stream of fire at Steelix, who was clearly shocked by the hit.

“Houndour, help them out: Ember!” Jason turned his head the other way and saw a stream of glowing-hot red-orange balls hitting Steelix right in the eyes. Steelix’s body glowed a soft red as it winced, clearly in pain.

“Enough!” roared the huge man, withdrawing his Steelix. “Magnezone,  Gabite, let’s go!” A metal, disk-shaped Pokémon with an angry eye and magnets emerged next to a blue, bipedal dragon-like Pokémon. “Magnezone, take this, and get back to the rendezvous point” the huge man said, placing a grey and white Pokéball with blue dots in between its magnets. It flew unbelievably fast, disappearing in a silver flash.

“Now, where were we?” The huge man’s face was split in half by a terrifying, malicious grin. “Gabite, Bulldoze!” The dragon streamlined its body and started tearing through the remnants of the building, with no sign of stopping. Rufflet and Festus took to the sky while Houndour froze, looking to a shaking Nico for direction.

“Festus, Dragon Pulse! And keep them coming!” Gabite dodged every beam of turquoise energy Festus shot, but it was enough to keep the Pokémon distracted.

“Rufflet, use Whirlwind!” Rufflet flapped its wings as hard as it could, launching huge gusts of winds at Gabite. Rufflet’s attacks made the difference, knocking Gabite off balance enough to get hit by several Dragon Pulses.

Jason, feeling nagging movement in and on his body, dove from his cover to get next to Nico. “Nico, buddy? You ok?” Jason gently shook Nico, hoping to snap him back to the present.

“Gabite, stop playing around. Draco Meteor!”

Jason’s full attention was on Nico, even as Gabite’s attack rained down a shower of destructive orbs of energy. When one of them exploded nearby, Jason grabbed Nico, held him tight, and was hoping they would survive as he whited out.

***

Leo was in some _deep shit_ . He was outgunned by this freak’s super strong Pokémon, his best friend and his best friend’s friend--Leo actually kinda maybe suspected more than friend because why else would have Jason left his gym? Like, c’mon, but this was also _not_ the time to be pondering Jason’s love life-- were unconscious, their Pokémon were freaking out, and the abandoned building they were having this fight near was beginning to collapse. Perfect.

He took a deep breath. “What’stheplanherewhat’stheplanherewhat’stheplanhere,” he muttered to himself like a prayer. He had to pick some priorities. Make sure Jason, Nico, and the Pokémon get out safe is definitely number one. Number two is...well, if he can get number one done, everything else is solved.

Leo told Festus to keep the pressure up then made a mad dash to Jason and Nico. Luckily, Nico was actually fully conscious, if a bit shocked by the explosions and probably life-saving Jason hug--Leo made a quick note to himself to figure out, if they survive, if Jason literally risked his life for Nico because of his hero complex, a big old crush, or some combination thereof.

Leo helped get Jason off of Nico, and Nico snapped into gear and got Rufflet and Houndour to calm down and help out Festus. The three Pokémon kept up a volley of attacks and regrouped, with Houndour jumping on Festus’ back to keep away from Gabite’s Bulldoze.

Jason came to after a few moments, immediately asking if everyone was okay. Leo laughed--Jason was the one knocked unconscious, and of course he was worried about everyone else first.

Leo assured him they were all okay but then gestured to the destructive 3-on-1 battle happening near them. He helped Jason up to his feet, and the pair walked over to Nico, who was giving commands to the trio of Pokémon like a champ. Leo was impressed.

“Who are you and what do you want?” he yelled at the huge man who was clearly pissed off and surprised that he was getting this amount of trouble.

“Porphyrion, second-in-command of Team Gaea. And I’ve already gotten what I came here for. I was just battling you fools for fun,” Porphyrion smirked mirthlessly, “but now I’m mad. Gabite--Draco Meteor, with everything you got!”

Gabite listened to its master and shot down a shower of meteors at least three times as dense as the one that had knocked Jason out.

Sure enough, all three of their Pokémon took hits, crashing to the ground littered in destruction and debris.

Leo was, again, in some _deep shit_.

***

Jason swayed a bit when Leo and Nico ran over to check on their fallen Pokémon. He started moving toward the group when his backpack started shaking and glowing from the inside.

“The egg!” Jason exclaimed, as he pulled it out.

“You’re going into labor right _now_?!” Leo said in disbelief.

Everything else seemed to stop as the egg glowed in an almost blinding yellow hue. When the light subsided, Jason was holding an Elekid, a yellow, black striped Pokémon with two horns that looked like the prongs of a plug. Jason smiled, and Elekid smiled back.

“Ready?”

Elekid nodded, and shot a beam of bright yellow electricity at Porphyrion’s now-exhausted Gabite to no effect. Elekid, clearly perturbed at its lack of efficacy, angrily stomped toward the Gabite. Jason ran to follow it, but it quickly launched itself into the air. It’s right arm began to glow bluish, white with icy energy, and it swung with all its might. Gabite, exhausted from its battling and apparently shocked by this newborn’s gall, didn’t move or attempt to block. It took Elekid’s Ice Punch right in the gut and collapsed, unable to battle.

Everyone, except for Elekid it seemed, was shocked. Porphyrion withdrew his Pokémon and was reaching for an all white Pokéball on his belt when the sound of helicopter rotors started coming down from the sky.

“Looks like time’s up, fools,” Porphyrion said as his Magnezone floated down from the army green helicopter above. He gripped onto one of its magnets as it floated back up. Just as quickly as it appeared, the helicopter flew off into the southwestern sky.

“Great job, buddy,” said Jason as he pulled his newest Pokémon into a hug.

***

Leo’s handler, the HDPD, and other emergency workers were on the scene in minutes, ironically enough arriving via helicopter. Apparently, they were scanning the area to try and pinpoint the location of the huge group of Steel types, but that signal had all but disappeared. They instead were able to figure out some sort of huge battle was happening out here instead.

His handler, Agent N, a lady who was always in a black pant suit, always had mirrored black sunglasses, and always had her hair in a perfect, severe bob, tried to explain to Leo how they gleaned that a large battle was taking place with the same sensors as before--Leo had a feeling that they were trying to groom him to do more analytic work--but he let his mind wander instead. He was always a more mechanical than computer guy, anyway.

As Agent N elaborated on the fine points of using regression something to estimate some kind of relationship, Leo found himself staring at Nico. The guy was patching up Houndour, Rufflet, and Festus, even though that diva of a Charizard usually only let him and Nurse Joy touch him.

From Nico, Leo’s mind wandered to Hazel. Oh, Hazel. He sighed to himself--is she really the one that got away if you’re better off as friends? Plus, he had some new romance blooming in his life, anyway. Still, he let himself get nostalgic. He’d had a rough day, to be fair.

Jason and Nico had had a rough day, too. He was convinced that Jason was two concussions away from serious, permanent damage, but the big guy seemed to be doing okay all things considered. After his medical exams, Jason doted on Elekid, bonding and learning its moves.

Leo’s body was finally starting to come down from all the adrenaline, and he was so grateful when Agent N offered them a helicopter ride home while one of her staff would drive his rustbucket home.

Leo stayed awake in the helicopter just long enough to watch Nico’s head find a comfortable spot on Jason’s arm as the travelling partners fell asleep leaning on each other.


End file.
